


The Prodigal Son (re-write)

by The_Snow_Ninja



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Cute, Drama, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Romance, Teenage mutant ninja turtle, re-write au, tmnt 2003
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Snow_Ninja/pseuds/The_Snow_Ninja
Summary: This is a re-write of The Prodigal Son s4 e16 when Leo come home to find the lair destroyed by Karai. However, finding the lair destroyed isn't the only surprise Leo has waiting in store for him. There is one more twist in the tale but it's one truly worth appreciating.This has been in my head for years but I've never gone with it just because there was a lot to think about time line wise, and research which at the time I didn't really want to do. However, now that I'm older I know that that stuff can be quite important when writing stories and it's really helped with writing this one so I really hope that you like it. Just so you know, Leo has been away training for four months. I'm not sure how long exactly he was away, I couldn't find it anywhere, so I gave it my own timeline. This is also a Raph x Mikey fanfiction so if you don't like don't read, it also might be a Leo x Donnie but I'm not sure, definitely Raph and Mikey though. Also, mpreg warning, don't like don't read.Thanks for reading! Also, sorry for the poor summery but I couldn't risk giving to much away
Relationships: Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT), Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Where are they?

When Leo returns to the lay he finds it completely totalled, with none of his family in sight. He rushes in and a bot that was waiting there in the event that Leo returns, jumps out and attacks him it didn't take much for Leo to bring him down. Leo demands for the whereabouts of his family, but the Foot Soldier refuses to answer and pushes a button on the control panel. Leo jumps away as it starts making weird noises and electric sparks start coming off it before it explodes. Leo didn't see the Foot get away. Leo was starting to think the worst, but he refuses to believe that his master, his brothers, his family is gone. So, after taking care of the Foot, he goes in search for answers from the only person he knows he can turn to. He contacts Angel and explains the situation asking for her help which he gladly agreed to. He writes a note to April and puts into a pizza box which Angel takes so that Leo's message could be delivered without risk.

When Angel turns up with a pizza box to April's store she is very confused until Angel gives her a look. She opens the lid to find Leo's note inside. 'Lair is destroyed. Have you heard from the others?' So, April puts on a show if she starts to write a note back to Leo, but claims it's a complaint note to Angel's boss knowing the Foot were watching the store and probably listening too. Angel goes along with it and winks at April before leaving, the Foot that are watching the store conclude the Angel is just the delivery girl. However, no one notices that she slipped the box into a phone booth as she walked away from April's store. Leo sends his sword down attached to a piece of rope, so that he can pick up the pizza box and read April's response to his note. He pulls it all the way up to the rooftop where he stood and open the box so that he may read the reply. The note read, 'Leo, I'm so sorry. I'm not sure what to say. The others are...Karai said she got them all.' Clearly felt his heart break at reading those words but continued to read the rest, 'she left this.' He sees the sign Mikey had insisted they put up in their lair Benton crumpled in the pizza box, 'she said, your next. Please be careful.' The note ended their. However, Leo still refused to believe his brothers and master were gone, he knows in his heart that they would have found a way out somehow. They had to! So, he runs off in search of his family. However, what he didn't know was that Karai now knew of Leo's return and would be getting ready for his arrival so that she may avenge the Shredder.

The first place, Leo winds up is the river where he finds the wreckage of the shell sub, and he also finds the scuba tank which was nearly empty. "So much has happened. All right, I have all the pieces. I just need to focus." Leo says to himself and he puts what The Ancient One taught him to use. He starts to see visions of what really happened. How the shell sub was damaged, how Donnie thought his and Splinter's way out of the mess, how he made the Foot only believe that they were dead when really they got out okay and when the coast was clear made their way to the surface. Leo realises where they would have surfaced and concluded that they would have gone to the pier for shelter. So, he heads for the pier quickly but carefully.

Once inside he draws his swords believing that he and his family may be in danger that quickly realises. "Donnie?! It's me." Leo says smiling at the relief of his brother and sent say being okay and alive.

Donnie smiles to, recognition written in his eyes because Leo was here! They won't endanger any more. "Leo! Your back." Donnie states in relief in amazement as he limps over, using his bo-staff support.

"You okay?" Leo asks his smart brother before his sensei's voice can be heard calling him. Leo was so relieved that they're both okay. He knew they were alive! He encourages them that they are both going to be okay because Leo never breaks a promise. Leo quickly realises that they aren't safe here so he tells them that they need to make a move before any more Foot could show up. So, they do. They return to the sewers and walk around for somewhere that safe but far from the old lair. Eventually, they find what Donnie believes to be one of the earlier plumbing stations for the reservoir which he believes he saw and some of the old city planning, but of course he has, it's stunning after all.

"Leonardo, now that Donatello and I are safe." Splinter started to say but Leo knew exactly what he was going to finish with.

"I'm already on it Master Splinter. I'll find them." He bowels before running off to find the rest of their family.

"I really think he should have stayed to hear what you were going to say. Especially with Mikey bein-" Splinter raised his paw to silence his sons worry.

"Leonardo is worried my son. I understand his need to make sure we are all safe. Besides, I am certain that once Michelangelo is found, that he will explain to Leonardo his condition." Splinter explains to his panicked son.

"I know. I just can't help but worry. I just hope that he's okay." Donnie stated with a sigh.

"As do I my son. As do I." Master Splinter confirmed. Michelangelo was in a very fragile and delicate place right now. Stress was not good and what happened today could not possibly be any worse for him in his state of being. However, Michelangelo is strong, and despite what others may believe very intelligent. He was going to be okay. They all were.

To be continued


	2. Michelangelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a re-write of The Prodigal Son s4 e16 when Leo come home to find the lair destroyed by Karai. However, finding the lair destroyed isn't the only surprise Leo has waiting in store for him. There is one more twist in the tale but it's one truly worth appreciating.
> 
> This has been in my head for years but I've never gone with it just because there was a lot to think about time line wise, and research which at the time I didn't really want to do. However, now that I'm older I know that that stuff can be quite important when writing stories and it's really helped with writing this one so I really hope that you like it. Just so you know, Leo has been away training for four months. I'm not sure how long exactly he was away, I couldn't find it anywhere, so I gave it my own timeline. This is also a Raph x Mikey fanfiction so if you don't like don't read, it also might be a Leo x Donnie but I'm not sure, definitely Raph and Mikey though. Also, mpreg warning, don't like don't read. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Also, sorry for the poor summery but I couldn't risk giving to much away.

Leo went towards the lead to see what he could find. After a bit of searching he eventually came across the beaten Tuneler. However, he found tracks back several yards away from the actual wreckage. Leo followed them as they were the best start as any it didn't take long for him to find a broken plate, some Kibble and a comic, clear evidence that Mikey was around here somewhere. Leo grabbed the Kibble and again put The Ancient One's training to use. Seeing what really happened to his brother play out. Seeing how he tried to get away, how Mikey made the smart but also kind of stupid choice to jump out of a moving vehicle while keeping clunk close to himself. Though it was kind of strange how in these visions he could only see Mikey from the chest up, we didn't put much thought to it, what was important was finding his hyperactive youngest brother.

Making his way to the train tracks, he soon came across a sleeping making a small nook in the wall. As he approached, the sleeping Klunk that was curled up on top of Mikey awoke and started meowing menacingly at Leo with his fur all raised in a 'Don't come any closer, or else!!' way. Leo was honestly quite heart-warming to know that Klunk was looking out for his owner. That he would take on whoever dared threaten Mikey. Approaching a bit more carefully so as to not spook Klunk and get attacked by the small but brave ginger cat. "Hay Klunk." Leo said softly. Klunk seemed to instantly recognise him as he meows in a more friendly way then allowed Leo to pick him, purring as Leo did so. Then Leo gently woke Mikey from his sleep had jolted awake. Not enquired deep sleep, but definitely deep enough to only be awoken by touch. Again, this could be dealt with later. However, Mikey didn't really seem to know what was going on right now.

"Leo, is that you, I had the craziest dream." Mikey stated as he put his hand to his head. Leo placed his arm around Mikey so that he could lift his brother up, but it was at this point Mikey seemed to realise what was going on as he snapped his head to Leo and smiled so brightly. "LEO!" Mikey exclaimed in joy, but not loud enough for them to get detected. "Oh Leo, I'm so glad to see you! For a moment there I was worried you wouldn't-"

"It's going to be okay Mikey." Mikey pulled Leo in for a hug at this.

"I'm so glad you're here." Mikey stated as he pulled back. "I wouldn't have wanted you to miss this, not for anything."

Leo was really confused by this statement, especially because Mikey seemed to be so happy that Leo would even go as far as to say Mikey was glowing. "Miss what?" Leo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Master Splinter didn't tell you?" Mikey questioned his older brother with a slight head tilt and hint of surprise in his voice. Though, Leo was a bit more surprised Mikey knew he found them, then again Mikey was always the optimist.

"I left to find you and Raph as soon as I knew he and Donnie were okay." Leo explains to his little brother.

"Oh, good you found Donnie, once we get back to them I should probably get him to give me a once over just to be safe." Mikey smiled with relief.

"Why? Are you hurt?! What's wrong!?" Leo panicked, thinking that maybe that's why Mikey fell asleep in the first place. However, before Leo could start chastising himself Mikey explained.

"No! I'm fine. I just wanted to make sure we're both okay." Mikey smile seem to grow at that statement.

"Both?" Leo was officially lost now. Unless Mikey meant Klunk, but Klunk seemed perfectly fine, though Mikey did have a soft spot for that cat.

Mikey moved so that he was facing Leo better then move the newspapers he used to cover himself, off of his lower half to reveal very round belly. Leo's eyes widened at the site before looking up at Mikey who smiles still big and bright. Mikey took Leo's hand and guided it to a swollen belly and placed his brother's hand on its surface. "You're going to be an uncle, Leo." Mikey breathed quietly, like the statement was only meant for Leo's ears. As if on cue as Mikey said that to Leo, he felt a kick under his hand. The realisation hit with that small action; he was going to be an uncle.

Leo smiled so widely that it felt like it was splitting his face, but he didn't care. "Oh my god...you're going to have a baby. How...how long have you?" Leo was starting to worry now because Mikey looks far too big to only be four months.

"Do you remember that day when we experienced all those bad things that happen to us, only to discover it was all in our heads?" Leo nodded his head, remembering that day quite well. "I just started my second week then." Mikey answered calmly.

Leo felt his heart drop. That was nine months ago! Mikey was in its final stages of pregnancy! Worst of all, Mikey had done so much in that time that could have caused him to lose the baby! "Oh god! Mikey am so sorry. The amount of times you could have...and I didn't even..." Leo was now getting himself into a guilt ridden, panicked kerfuffle.

"Hey, hey, hey." Mikey more or less brought Leo into his lap. It was difficult and a little bit awkward with the belly in the way, yet Mikey made it work. It felt comforting. It felt like being in a mother's embrace, which he technically was. "It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. No one knew until the day after you left. We were all surprised by the news and shocked that the baby had managed to survive considering everything that has happened to us over the course of the five months, but we were both fine and I was instantly put on bed rest by father, Doctor Don and my overprotective mate. We are fine, and we'll continue to be so. I promise. I'm just glad you came back before it was born. I kept telling Raph you'd be hear in time." Leo couldn't help but smile. Everything, the warmth, the words, the comfort. Mikey was going to make one hell of a mum.

"Thanks Mikey." Leo smiled at him as he pulled away. "Now let's get you out of here." Mikey nodded his understanding Leo helped him up. Mikey was a bit heavier now, but Leo managed just fine and made sure not to comment because he may not know a lot about pregnancies, but he knows about mood swings and would rather not be on the end of them. They slowly made their way to Splinter and Donnie with Klunk close to his master's side the whole walk there. Once they arrived, both family members were so glad to see that Mikey was okay. Mikey asked Donnie to check on the baby just to be sure that everything was okay Mikey said it would, and Leo left telling them he be back with Raph soon to which Mikey asked Leo that he made sure Raph understood that he and the baby were fine. Leo smiled and nodded before leaving, not believing it but no less happy that Raph and Mikey were expecting. Maybe, it was like the saying goes. 'When one thing ends, another begins.' Maybe there lair was destroyed, but something beautiful was about to come into all of their lives, and Leo couldn't help but that that positive feeling grow within him.

To be continued


	3. Raphael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a re-write of The Prodigal Son s4 e16 when Leo come home to find the lair destroyed by Karai. However, finding the lair destroyed isn't the only surprise Leo has waiting in store for him. There is one more twist in the tale but it's one truly worth appreciating.
> 
> This has been in my head for years but I've never gone with it just because there was a lot to think about time line wise, and research which at the time I didn't really want to do. However, now that I'm older I know that that stuff can be quite important when writing stories and it's really helped with writing this one so I really hope that you like it. Just so you know, Leo has been away training for four months. I'm not sure how long exactly he was away, I couldn't find it anywhere, so I gave it my own timeline. This is also a Raph x Mikey fanfiction so if you don't like don't read, it also might be a Leo x Donnie but I'm not sure, definitely Raph and Mikey though. Also, mpreg warning, don't like don't read. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Also, sorry for the poor summery but I couldn't risk giving to much away.

Leo walked around New York for a while before finding any evidence of Raph as it would appear Raph managed to get the furthest away from the layer. He found the battle-shell which he could tell had taken a missile. However, also found what could be shell-cycle tracks, and saw what he definitely recognised as Raph's helmet. He ran over to it and picked it up, once more using The Ancient One's teachings to see how Raph escaped the Foot. He saw Raph trying to get away and how we jumped out the back with his shell-cycle, driving away at high speeds leaving the Foot to believe they got him too. He also saw how Raph abandons his bike and threw away his helmet as he ran across the train tracks on the bridge. Leo knew immediately that Raph had gone to Coney Island for shelter, but couldn't help hoping that he was in better shape than his helmet. Once at Coney Island Leo check to see if Raph was hanging out under the pier, which she was drinking what Leo could only assume was this movie that he just threw away obviously not enjoying it that much.

Once Leo's presence was known to Raph, he instantly got ready for a fight, not recognising that it was his brother, only that he was in alone. "I thought I'd find you here." Leo stated, recognising the pattern with his brothers that he needs to voice its him as they have all been through a lot and clearly aren't going to just trust anyone, not that they would on any other day that is but today was extra high alert.

"Leo." Raph said with a friendly smile. "Leo, am I glad to see you." Raph stated as they approached. However, Raph didn't know how much Leo new so his smile was quickly replaced with a concerned frown. "Leo, they found the lair. They go' ta us!...the others... I don' know wha' 'appened to them. I...I...Oh god! Mikey!! Anythin' coulda 'appened ta 'im! Leo, we need ta find 'im ta make sure he's-" Leo placed a calming hand on his frantic brother's shoulder.

"It's okay Raph. I found them all, they're okay. Mike is just fine, and Donnie was checking him over just to be sure of when I left to find you." Raph instantly calmed at Leo's words.

"I'm glad you're back bro." Raph commented as he patted Leon the shell.

"Come on, let's get back to the others." Leo told Raph who nodded his understanding just before they both started walking.

As they were in the sewers and out of any possible enemy earshot, Leo thought he'd comment. "So...you're going to be a dad huh?" Leo stated with a smirk.

Raph actually got embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. "Yeah, it was a shock ta all of us, bu' I couldn' be 'appier. Somethin' like this, I just never though' we'd ge' da chance ta have. Ye' somehow, despite everythin' we've been through, Mikey miraculously gives it ta me anyway. I never though' I could have loved 'im more." Raph explains, Leo finding it surprising how open his brother is willingly being. Perhaps Mikey being Raph's mate really was the best thing to happen to him after all, if anyone knew Raph, sometimes better than even Raph new himself, it was Mikey.

"Aww, that's really sweet." Leo states as he bats his eyes dramatically.

"Shu' up!" Raph states, pushing him hard but playfully.

They both laugh at the playful with the feeling of familiarity. "So, when's the wedding?" Leo questions, expecting Raph to choke slightly at that.

"Well, I wanted ta ask 'im for a long time now, bu' there was everythin' with you, findin' out 'is pregnan', preparin' for da baby. It just wasn' da right time. Plus, I didn' wanna ge' married withou' ya 'ere or with 'im thinkin' I'm only doing it 'cause of da baby." Raph explained like he'd already given the answer hundred times before.

"You know something Raph." Raph looked at him when Leo said this. "I'm really happy for you two. Mike is really lucky to have you." Leo said honestly.

"Nah, ya go' it wrong there Fearless." Leo couldn't believe it, but he's actually missed that nickname and finds himself smiling because of it. "I'm da lucky one." With that they both walked in a comfortable silence, content happy smiles on both their faces.

Once they joined everyone, Mikey was sat on the floor, clearly resting on Raph shot over to him like a speeding bullet. They hugged tightly but gently, being careful what Mikey is carrying. When they pull away from each other Raph puts a hand to Mikey's cheek and kisses him with one of those 'I'm so glad I didn't lose you' kisses, the other hand on Mike is very round stomach. He once they pulled apart their foreheads were pressed against each other. "Are ya okay?" Raph asked in an almost whispered voice, so different to the Raph they normally get to see, but that's my him and Mikey worked so well. He was always more open with Mikey than anyone else, it's something Mikey just brought out of him.

"I'm fine, and so was the baby. Donnie checked while Leo was looking for you and he's just fine." Raph looked so relieved to hear this.

"He?" Leo couldn't help but ask.

"We don't actually know yet, but Mikey insists that it's a boy." Donnie explains the couple reassure each other they are okay.

"Yeah, says it's a feelin'." Raph continues with the breath of laughter.

"Ah, but my sons. Remember, mother instincts are very rarely wrong." Master Splinter comments with a smile.

"Even if it's not a boy, I don't care. As long as it's healthy." Mikey says while softly rubbing his stomach, the baby kicking gently to make its presence known. Which Mikey is so grateful for now that he is so close to his due date; which is in three weeks, the baby hasn't been moving around much due to the limited space it now has, which Mikey understands but still can't help worrying over sometimes. In fact, he vividly remembers crying over it the first time it happened, thinking something was very wrong since the baby was normally really active.

At this however, Raph smile fades. "Yeah, and no thanks ta da Foot, you and the baby nearly weren'!" Raph got up and moved over to the railing. Mikey goes to get up, but realises he can't on his own, so he remained sat. Seeing this, Leo moves to help his little brother stand, but he just shakes his head obviously realising that whatever was about to happen is inevitable. Raph bashed the railing with his fist, nor enough to cause damage to his hand but still pretty hard. "I can' believe da Foot did this ta us! I can' believe they took our home!"

Leo did his best to calm Raph was some wise words which seem to impress Master Splinter as he commented on Leo's words of wisdom. After looking at his eldest son for a moment Splinter smiles. "Yes, I can see in your eyes. I have my son back...I can see something else in your eyes. You must be careful my son stop she will be well guarded, and her skills are much improved." Master Splinter informed his son before lying down on his makeshift bed to rest.

"So our mine sensei. I'll be fine, promise. Now, get some rest." Leo advised his sensei before telling his brothers "I'm gonna go get some food and supplies, I'll be back." At this both Raph and Mikey made some requests for stuff they would likely to bring back. Everyone smiled as Mikey made a request for kibble when Klunk meowed. Things feeling like they were going to be okay from here. Though, not long after Leo left, Mikey grasped in shock and pain asked as grabbed his stomach, Raph immediately came over to his heavenly pregnant mate with concern and worry written all over his face.

"Mikey, are ya okay? What's wrong?!" Raph enquired, getting the words out in a rash

"Mikey looked up his mate with a grant. "I think..." He grunted again, feeling a witness grow between his legs. "My water just broke." Mikey panted slightly.

"WHAT?!?!" Raph exclaims in alarm.

"Mikey, are you sure?" Donnie questioned gently, needing to be sure that now is the time. Mikey simply nodded his head and moved his legs slightly so that Donnie could see for himself that Mikey's water had in fact broken." All right, it's definitely happening. Raph, help me lift him so that we can move him somewhere more comfortable." Donnie instructed his hothead brother who was in a bit of fuddle right now, not knowing what to do with himself.

"Bu' he still 'as three weeks left!" Raph said, desperately trying to understand.

"Premature labour can be caused either by a lot of stress or too much exercise, which would make sense in this case with the day we are having. But I wouldn't worry too much, it's only three weeks early which isn't too bad, plus plenty of other people have given birth three weeks early and everything is being completely fine whether it's through the stress or through natural causes. I see no reason why this will be any different." Donnie explained as they carefully lifted Mikey off of the floor who was currently doing his breathing exercises without being asked, which Donnie was actually really proud of him for remembering considering what's happened today and now with this on top.

"My sons use the bed you have made for me. Michelangelo needs it more than I." Master Splinter advises, moving from the bed so that Mikey may use it. Donnie and Raph nod with gratitude as they slowly move Mikey over and lay him down.

"Thank you sensei." Mikey smiled just before another contraction hit and he briefed through it, knowing in himself that it wasn't quite time to push yet.

"There is no need to thank me my son. I only wish for what is best for you and the baby." Master Splinter explains as he gently caresses his son's forehead as Raph takes his place by Mikey side holding his hand and whispering sweet nothings, while Donnie take six his Doctor role as the newest member of the family would be here soon.

Donnie did some checks on my keen new that he was close, he could feel it, was ready. "Okay Mikey, things are progressing a little quicker but it's nothing to be worried about. Okay?" Mikey nods his understanding. "All right, when the next contraction hits you can start pushing with it and the baby should be here in no time." Donnie smiled warmly at his youngest brother, conveying it was all going to be okay through that one smile. Mikey was afraid, his grip on Raph's hand could say as such, but he also felt relaxed because he was on a loan. He was here with his father, brother and his mate, plus he just knew that somehow Leo would be here just in time for the little one to be born. So, with that knowledge, when his next contraction hit and knowing that Leo would be here just in time, he started to push the baby into the world.

To be continued


	4. Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a re-write of The Prodigal Son s4 e16 when Leo come home to find the lair destroyed by Karai. However, finding the lair destroyed isn't the only surprise Leo has waiting in store for him. There is one more twist in the tale but it's one truly worth appreciating.
> 
> This has been in my head for years but I've never gone with it just because there was a lot to think about time line wise, and research which at the time I didn't really want to do. However, now that I'm older I know that that stuff can be quite important when writing stories and it's really helped with writing this one so I really hope that you like it. Just so you know, Leo has been away training for four months. I'm not sure how long exactly he was away, I couldn't find it anywhere, so I gave it my own timeline. This is also a Raph x Mikey fanfiction so if you don't like don't read, it also might be a Leo x Donnie but I'm not sure, definitely Raph and Mikey though. Also, mpreg warning, don't like don't read. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Also, sorry for the poor summery but I couldn't risk giving to much away.

Leo snuck into the Foot headquarters right where he knew Karai would be. He threw the 'Sewer Sweet Sewer' sign like a kuni knife through the air and landed right in front of Karai. She said that the place was highly guarded and yet he he was undetected, but he wasn't really listening to her. If she was going to send a message by destroying his home, and coming after his family, then he would send one back. He was disappointed that she had become the new Shredder, and that the person he met was no longer the person standing in front of him, but it fell on deaf ears, all she cared about now was avenging her father's death. So, they fought for what seemed like a measly five seconds before Leo had his katanas at her throat.

"What are you waiting for? Finish me." Karai told in with an angry glare.

Leo brought his swords away. "No, I am going to give you one last chance Karai. Don't make me regret it." Leo goes dog away. "And don't ever mess with my family again!" He says and sliced through the statue of Oroku Saki's head, letting it roll to her kneeling form. Leo was satisfied with his message to Karai, believing that maybe this would give him and his brothers; if nothing else, the time to heal and settle into a new home. As Leo made his way back to where his family were, he checked out the place they were currently hiding and found that it was secure and that maybe they could even make it their new home. He also made sure to stop by a Chinese place so that he and his family could have something to eat before they all rested after the day they have had.

Once you open the door to the place that his family was hiding he was met with a pained cry. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and quickly took in the scene that lay in front of him. His younger sibling was on the floor, locks Ben up with a cover over them and Donnie at the end with the pair of gloves on and what Leo thought was a towel, but it was difficult to tell from this angle. Beads of sweat drenched his youngest brother's body, raft behind him support his mates wait on hold in his right hand as splinter held his left while stroking his head ever so carefully. However, before Leo's brain had the time to fully grasp what was going on they all heard the most beautiful sound. "WAHH!! WAHH!! WAHH!!" Leo closed the door as he slowly approaches.

Mikey more or less collapsed backwards from exhaustion, knowing that his job was over, that he'd done it. Their baby was here and raff his ever loving, brave and loyal mate was there to catch and when he fell. Mikey had tears running down from his eyes, probably from a mix of a hundred emotions running through him. "You did so well. I love you so much." Raff said just loud enough for the family to hear but no one commented because it was only meant for one turtle.

"I love you too." You could tell that Mikey was absolutely exhausted, yet his smile couldn't possibly radiate more happiness.

"Mikey. Raph." Donnie said once he'd finished clipping the cause, drying the baby a bit and doing a quick once over just to make sure the baby was healthy. The two looked at him. "Meet your son." Donnie said as he carefully handed over their baby which was wrapped in a cream coloured blanket as they had nothing else and placing him gently into Mikey's arms, as it's a well-known fact that they should be handed to the mother as soon as possible. The mesmerising thing though, was the moment he was placed into Mikey's arms, he seemed to know who he was given to as he instantly stopped crying and once Mikey had him held against his chest, the baby snuggled in close. He know he was in his mother's arms and that he was safe.

Both parents were silently crying now, happy, content and so filled with love. "Oh Mike." Raph uttered. "He's gorgeous. Just like ya." Raph continues as he held his small mate closer and gently caresses his son's head, filled with a sense of duty to keep his small family safe in his muscular arms. "I'm so proud of ya." Raph kissed Mikey's temple after speaking those words. Though they may be Mikey who cut with his still very high emotions.

"I think that's the first time you've ever told me that." Mikey stated, taking his eyes off the little creation that has inherited his father's dark skin tone and probably his eyes too as blue eyes were actually supposed to be impossible for turtles to get. Then again, so is now pregnancy but Mikey has both blue eyes and is a mail that has just given birth, so he's really screwed some logic and science with this one.

"I've always been proud of ya Mike, dis just felt like da perfect time ta say it." Mikey smiled as Raph wiped away Mikey's tears with his thumb.

"I'm proud of you too." Mikey states, clearly meaning 'I love you' but both turtles like to believe there is more meaningful showing it rather than saying it, but that didn't stop them from saying things that were clearly code for those three words. They shared a soft slow kiss that conveyed everything they were feeling right now. Everything was perfect. Nothing could make this better. Although, when they pulled apart and blue eyes met gold, Raph knew of one way to make this moment perfect.

"Marry me." It was meant as a question, but it came out more like a statement, though to be fair the latter was more Raph style.

"What?" Mikey said in an octave just above that of the whisper.

"Mikey, I love ya. More than anythin'. I've wanted ta ask ya for some time. Go' Master Splinter's blessin' and everythin', but then stuff kept getting' in da way. Wanted to ask ya after we found ou' ya were pregnan', but I didn' wan' ya thinkin' I was only doin' it because of da baby. Now...I can' think of a more perfect time ta ask. You've given everythin' and more ta me. Never in a million years did I think I'd be lucky enough ta have ya as a mate, but no' only did ya give me your love, you've now given me da impossible with a son. I love you so much, and I couldn' ask for anythin' better." Everyone smiled at what Raph said, being so open and honest in front of all of them was no easy task to him, but put that aside for Mikey, was something truly incredible to behold.

Mikey smile grew throughout Raph speech and he looked as though he was glowing all over again. "I can think of one thing that will make this better." He told Raph, clearly fighting his tiredness to share this moment with his family.

"What's tha'?" Raph asks, clearly a little interested to hear how his mate might make this moment a little better.

Mikey smile went from gentle and loving to full-blown happy and content in the blink of an eye. "Yes. I will marry you." To that answer Raph gave the biggest, dope your smile Leo, Donnie and Splinter have ever seen on his face before pulling his family as close as he could without hurting Mikey or disturbing the baby and kissed Mikey with all the thanks he could possibly give.

Once they were all settled, the placenta have been delivered, and Mikey was more comfortable but still absolutely knackered, though he was now wearing the ring Raph had meant to give him when he proposed that forgot because of the moment. It wasn't anything fancy, just a plain band that seemed to integrate the colours red and orange all the way around it. Mikey of course adored it, say it was then in the form of a ring and Raph admitted while blushing that that was why he got it, but that just made Mikey love both the ring and Raph. Mikey and Raph said they were ready for others to hold him.

"We want Leo to be the first to hold him." Mikey said with a soft but tired smile.

"Are you sure?!" Leo asked in shock, making sure not to speak too loudly just in case he scared the baby.

Both parents nodded. "Me and Mikey talked abou' dis and Mikey made a good poin', said tha' no' only had ya missed da first five months like da rest of us because we didn' even know he was there, but ya are goin' ta miss much more 'cause of your trainin'. Whereas, everyone else would ge' ta experience it with us. So, we though' it only fair ya be da first beside Mikey ta hold 'im." Raph explained for his tired mate, cuddling with him and making sure he was comfortable. He deserved it after what he's just done.

"I-I-I'm honoured." Leo started out. With that, Leo sat on the floor with the rest of his family and carefully took the new ball from Mikey as he handed him over to Leo.

"This is your uncle Leo, and when I kept telling you about." Mikey whispered as he carefully placed the baby into Leo's waiting arms. The air felt oddly touched Mikey had spoken about him. Once the baby was securely Leo's arms, Mikey looked a bit Leo. "Leo, meet your nephew." Raph's smile morphed into a knowing one, and with it the family all had one thought running through their minds. The baby's name. "Lucas." With that, the newest member of the family's eyes fluttered open to his name, seeming to know it despite only now being given it. Once they were open, it was found that he did indeed have his father's eyes. "I knew he'd to look just like you Raphie." Mikey smiled as he leaned back against his mate.

"I wish he go' your eyes instead. They're so beautiful." Raph told his mate softly, kissing his temple.

"Well, maybe if there's ever a next time." Mikey could barely keep his eyes open, really feeling drained of energy but content knowing both him and his baby were safe as long as his family and mates were here with him. Mikey had worried for a moment while giving birth about how close he came to giving birth completely alone at those train tracks, but the fear slipped away the moment he heard all three of his family members voices. He was even more content with the knowledge that he was right, Leo had been there for the birth of Lucas. Leo hasn't missed it, and that really mattered to Mikey because the whole family should have been there to share in the birth of this new life, and they were. So, now Mikey could sleep soundly.

"Yeah, if we can. I'd like tha'." Raph replied softly, his chest automatically puffing out at the thought of his mate wanting to do this again with him, of his mate wanting to have another with him someday. Though we did have two remind himself that it was a miracle it happen this time, not just because they were both male but also because of everything Mikey went through the five months they didn't know the baby was there, by all accounts it truly was a miracle that Lucas survived. In fact, they didn't even know if Mikey getting pregnant again was possible and yet there was something in the idea that if he could, he wanted to, that made Raph smile and feel so utterly happy and honoured to have Mikey as a mate. Mikey yawned and snuggled into Raph causing him to chuckle slightly. "It's all righ' Mike. Go ta sleep. I'll keep ya both safe, I promise." And with the promise, Mikey fell into a well-deserved sleep.

You know, the Turtles lives did change quite a bit with the new addition to the family. Mikey stopped going topside unless it was necessary for him Raph had a date night, or even if he just needed a bit of time from their which he never really did because Mikey adored being a mother, and Raph really took to the father role. Even though Raph and Mikey were the parents, everyone kind of took responsibility of Lucas and the parents couldn't be more grateful that their baby was so loved. Once the layer was all fixed up Raph and Mikey got married out in the countryside at Casey's family farm with their family and all their close friends. Raffle never say this to anyone but his son when he comes of age, but when he saw Mikey in that wedding dress when he thought he'd be wearing a tux; there were tux would have still been stunning, Raph swears that his breath was stolen because Mikey had never looked more beautiful than in that moment.

A few years later Mikey gave birth again, this time to identical twin girls who also got their father's eyes, along with his attitude. Lucas got a bit of both their attitude and the girls skin colour was a shade lighter than their fathers. Also, Raph had a very hard time telling sky and Lily apart, that was until sky decided she liked wearing a bow and Lily decided she liked to wear a flower, which Raph couldn't be more grateful for as it made his life easier. If you was to ask Mikey how he knew the difference between the twins, he couldn't for the life of you explained how he knew, he just kind of...did. Not long after that Donnie and Leo got together, they had been dancing around their feelings for years, but everyone was so happy when things finally started happening between them. It was a couple of years later that Mikey again gave birth to another son they named Sean, and he looked exactly like Mikey with the eyes and everything, even took on Mikey's dramatic personality but not quite the hyperactivity. It wasn't long after that when Leo and Donnie got married. Then a year later Mikey had what he and Raph both agreed would be their last baby, not because they didn't love their kids because they were growing tired, just because five was perfect for them. Their last baby was a girl whose skin tone was the perfect blend of both parents, and her left eye was blue like a mother while her right eye was cold but her father. She was definitely hyperactive, but also a bad ass like a father.

Though it wasn't long after that unlike Mikey, it was discovered that neither Donnie nor Leo could conceive children. So, Mikey being the only one in the family who could carry, offered to carry their children for them. Lou and Donnie had never been happier, Master splinter couldn't be any more proud of that choice Mikey was making for his brothers and Raph supported him 1000 percent. So after some experimenting, Donnie was able to create an egg from his DNA and inseminated it with Leo sperm, once ready it was implanted into Mikey where they could only wait and see if it would take. However, if it went well, that means that the baby would be partly owing part Donnie, Mikey's only involvement would be carrying the baby which had been the initial concern because Mikey wasn't sure if he could deal with the baby being half his, and Raph didn't like the idea of someone else being with his mate even if they had explained God only knows how many times that wouldn't be necessary. However, everything worked out, Mikey started showing symptoms, took the test and it was positive.

Mikey gave birth to twin boys. One that looked just like Leo and the other looked just like Donnie. The one that looked like Leo was named David and the one that looked like Donnie was named Tyler. A few years later Mikey gave birth one last time for Donnie and Leo. This time only having one. It was a girl who was the perfect blend of both her parents, and she was called Rose. Leo and Donnie content with their three children, plus Raph and Mikey being content with their five, Mikey got his tubes tied just to be sure that he wouldn't accidentally get pregnant again because it turns out not only is he an omega but an extremely fertile one at that. Raph, feeling guilty got a hysterectomy because he didn't want his mate to be alone in the decision to make sure they can't accidentally have children again. The Shredder was gone, Karai and the Foot just kind of stopped bothering people, the Purple Dragons were never heard of again, and the Turtles. They lived happily ever after.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for read, please favour, like and comment. 😊


End file.
